Brennan and Booth, Temperance and Seeley
by perscribo
Summary: Brennan and Booth, our dynamic crime-solving duo by day, Temperance and Seeley, lovers by night. Brennan's POV. Established BB relationship. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bones, Booth and Brennan belong to FOX.

_I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I had the inspiration for this one-shot just before I fell asleep last night and I knew I had to pen this, like pronto. _

Brennan and Booth, partners with one of the best close records in FBI history. That's what we are and that's what we'll always be. Partners.

We arrive at our latest crime scene in our usual fashion. Booth pulling up in his SUV, both of us climbing out. A rather shaken looking police officer, so young he looks fresh out of the Academy greets us.

Booth introduces us.

"FBI Special Agent Booth, this here is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. Wanna show us what you've got there kid?"

"Sure."

The young officer leads us into the derelict, old building. The smell of decomp is unmistakable. The police officer puts a hand to cover his mouth and nose, as Booth fishes his handkerchief out of his pocket, bringing it to cover his nose. I would have thought after four years, he would have gotten used to this.

We stop, a dead body at our feet. Dead body is an understatement, whatever that's left of this once human being has been mutilated, possibly by its killer and the remaining flesh and exposed bone gnawed on by what I would assume rodents inhabiting this building. The skull has bits of hair left on it, and the teeth are exposed, seeming to grin back at us with an eerie, frozen smile.

"This building is supposed to be demolished today. The contractors were giving it a final sweep before planting the explosives when they found this."

The young police officer looks green in the face.

"So Bones? Murder?" Booth has stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and in its place his black notebook and pen are in his hands.

"Yes." I nod.

"Can I go now?" The police officer asks, "The smell…"

"Sure." Booth waves him off.

I crouch to the ground, snapping on my latex gloves. "Male, likely of Asian descent…."

I continue on, listing my findings. Booth beside me, almost as if standing guard, my steady companion and guardian for the last four years, jotting down notes in his notebook.

Later on at the Jeffersonian, I hear the swipe of a card and Booth's familiar footsteps up the forensic platform.

"Bones!"

His familiar voice bringing inexplicable warmth to my heart. We lock eyes, and for second, there's that spark, that deep, smoldering chemistry that we've always had but denied, that tension and desire threatening to make itself known, and the world stands still, just for that couple of seconds. Not even a minute, and then it's gone. We blink, and it's all business again. Back to work, back to being professionals.

"ID-ed the victim yet?"

"Yes."

I rattle off our findings, and provide him with an ID on the victim. We're still working on the murder weapon. But we already have a suspect to question. I always go with him, always, to back him up just in case, cos if anything happens to him, I shudder inwardly at the thought.

That's what we are by day, Brennan and Booth, partners.

By night, it's a completely different story. Temperance and Seeley, lovers.

We're more than that, lovers, best friends, soul mates. That someone for the other person as Booth had so adeptly put it some time ago.

"More?"

I offer Seeley more pasta, seeing that he's already polished off what I had served him moments ago. He eats like he's still a growing adolescent.

"Yes please." His charm smile sends shivers down my spine and an ache in my core.

I dish another generous portion onto his plate.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world Bones. _You_ are an amazing cook."

"Thank you." I smile back, knowing the effect I have on him.

"So you think Jacob McKinnley did it?"

"Yeah Bones, my gut tells me he did."

"We should know what the murder weapon was by tomorrow. We'll be able to get a warrant to search his apartment then."

"Right Bones."

Seeley offers to do the dishes, not that it's hard work, just loading the dishwasher but I let him. I indulge myself with a nice warm bubble bath. I emerge smelling great, in my opinion.

"Mmmmm…. You smell good Temperance." Seeley tears his gaze from the current game on tv to me.

He pats the spot on the couch next to him and I take it. He pulls me into his arms, arms that I fit so perfectly in, kisseing the top of my head. I pay no attention to the tv, content to revel in the feeling of being in his arms.

As the night passes Seeley's head ends up in my lap, and I find myself stroking his hair, getting lost in his brown eyes as I'm sure he is getting lost in mine. By night I'm a romantic sob, and it's all his fault. It didn't happen overnight, but over four long years, a subtle shift in my worldview, without even me realizing it. Thanks to Seeley Booth.

His hand reaches for my over-sized tee shirt, grabbing a fistful of it he tugs my lips down to his. We've been together for months now, but it still feels like lightning when we kiss.

It's a slow, passionate kiss, our lips and tongues probing. He sucks on my lower lip. When we break for air our lips part with an audible smacking sound.

Seeley gets up and scoops me into his arms, carrying me into our bedroom.

He lowers me gently onto the bed, shrugging off his clothes as I relieve myself of mine. His eyes cloud with desire. He crawls to me and begins his assault on my lips and body with his hot mouth.

I feel his erection pressed firmly into my thigh, and I'm almost instantly wet for him. He groans into my neck as I reach to stroke his length, his mouth moving to my breasts.

There was time when I would have believed that we were perfect, made for each other by virtue of the fact that we can make each other orgasm on the average of twice in one session of passionate sex. And I would have concluded that he and I make a good pair, lovers because of our mutual prowess in bed.

But it's more than the physical. Months into our relationship, Seeley Booth has changed my mind again. I still concur we're perfect for each other, made for each other. The heart-stopping moment before he slides into me and I feel him stretching my walls, the way he looks at me and whispers my name in my ear, I know this man loves me. We're made for each other, and it's not just physical. The emotional connection is undeniable.

Tonight it's no different, he tells me how beautiful I am, and how much he loves me before sheathing himself in me. We moan in unison, and his eyes burn into mine.

We keep our relationship secret, not because we're ashamed, but because we know that our partnership would have to be severed if the FBI finds out. Because we know that we owe it to everyone who has been and is going to be murdered, and every body left unrecognizable if not for us. We keep our relationship secret because we don't want to stop what we do by day, but we will not stop what we do by night.

Even if we wanted to, there would be no way. It's like we've gone on the path of no return. Seeley begins to move in me, pumping himself into me faster and faster until my walls start to clench and I yell that I love him, shouting his name in ecstasy, himself roaring his explosion in me.

Another climax later, we lie in each others' arms, Seeley already drifted off to sleep.

We've found a comfortable life together, one that allows both worlds to exist as one. That's what we are and that's what we'll always be. Brennan and Booth, partners by day, Temperance and Seeley, lovers by night. One, forever.

_I hope it sounded as good in my head as it did to you. Click on the review button, tell me what you thought._


End file.
